gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Himemiya
Himemiya '''often referred to as '''Hī-sama,' '''was the middle school's principal. She is Masachika Shiki's relative and expected him to take over as the academy's protector. Currently, Shiki has taken over her mantle of middle school principal. She is referred as the MSP by fans, ('M'iddle '''S'chool P'rincipal). Appearance and Personality Hii-sama was regarded as beautiful woman with long wavy dark hair that fall down her back. She usually wears Japanese traditional clothes; mainly the kimono with hairpins on her hair. She always seen with fan in her hand, and sometimes hides her lower jaw with her fan or her kimono sleeve, a sign of politeness in manners. In the anime, she had green eyes and green-like hair while in the manga her hair is black and her eye color is unknown. In Gakuen Alice vol.24, she was seen in cover page of the manga wearing western clothes and accompanied by Shizune Yamanouchi. Despite of her beautiful appearances, she was famously known to dislike men and only interested in women and girls; this was shown that during Hanahime-Den Arc, while she was praising Hotaru for her beauty look, she was seen drooling and had some strange fantasy, which both of these acts were scold by Shizune and shocking her guests. This had make Hotaru thought that she was a freak (which causing the Flower princesses and Mikan shock), and was comfirm by Shizune as a weirdo. Despite of her weird interest, all the members of Hanahime respected her very much. She can be very intimidating and is feared by many people. She however, does care for the people important to her such as Kaoru, Yuka, Shiki and Mikan. She objected to Shiki losing freedom just like her and the HSP, showing that she actually cares for others as well. Story Before Story Kaoru Hyūga took Yuka Azumi to Hī-sama so that Yuka will be protected from the ESP if she gains her trust. Kaoru explained that Yuka's Alice can be useful if she can learn to be able to place Alice Stones in other people. This made Hī-sama become interested and let Yuka try this ability to maintain her life. Shiki gave Yuka one of his Alice Stone when Yuka escaped to the outside world. Hana Hime Arc Hī-sama does not like men or Persona and does not let one get near her. She is the one who created the Hana Hime Festival and resides in the Hana Hime Den. Hī-sama invited both Mikan Sakura, who won the chance to go and Hotaru Imai who was invited to the festival along with Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyūga, because of the unfortunate incident involving them getting stuck with Mikan and Hotaru. When she is face to face with Hotaru she comments about her beauty and smarts and then drools. As Natsume leaves to go to the restroom Hī-sama warns him not to wander in strange areas. Her dislike of Persona is relevant, because she laughed when Persona was hurt by his own alice when she weakened the barrier around Mikan. High School Division Arc She was there waiting for Mikan and Natsume to come and explained that their friends are alright and that the ESP did not know that they were here. Hī-sama is unamused with the "stray dog" (Hayate Matsudaira) in her presence, since he was left behind when the group time traveled. She gives him a tea flavored drink that means in Kyoto "Here now leave". Shizune Yamanōchi manages to convince her to keep Hayate as a chore boy, because of how useful he can be. Youichi Hijiri, after much struggle manages to get to her den. She doesn't show much reaction and Shizune asks if something is wrong with her, but Hī-sama doesn't answer. During the ESP's attack she and Shiki helped everyone by creating barriers. After this Hī-sama lossens her barrier around Hana Hime Den, which causes Hayami to know about the traitor among them. Hī-sama tells Hayate and Youichi to go aide Mikan's group despite the fact that she usually wouldn't interfere. She is doing this, so the same things that happened in the past won't happen again, like the death of "Crimson Rose", Kaoru Hyūga. She leaves and appears weak saying she has lived long enough and says to Hayate and Youichi that she is relying on both of them. Striking a deal with the ESP her relative, Shiki is taking her place as the academy's protecter. As of Chapter 139 it appears she is getting better, from Shizune's words. Final Arc Her relative Shiki has taken over her mantle of middle school principal. She becomes irriated when she goes visits Shiki due to the fact that the Dangerous Ability Class is now under Shiki's control. She voices that the "dogs" have muliplied, (Hayate, Rui, Youichi, and Yakumo). During the Christmas party, she, along with her co-workers, say that Shiki letting Mikan watch the party on a monitor is cruel, because it only makes her sad. She knows that Shiki opened the barrier to let Mikan and Natsume see each other, and once he closes it, she says that those two children (Mikan and Natsume) may not see each other again. She is also aware of the High School Principal and Shiki’s plan to assasinate the ESP. As the students begin to rebel against the ESP, she falls ill again and becomes bedridden. News of the ESP’s death reaches her and she sheds tears of relief. Kageki no Kuni no Alice At some point, she created the Alice Opera Troupe, a school that recruits Alice holders and non-Alice holders who possess skills in acting, singing and dancing. Natsume later says it serves as a “theme park” for her own entertainment. Alice Hī-sama has a strong Barrier Alice that is why she is called "the academy's protecting goddess". The Dangerous Ability students, Nastume, Tsubasa, and the others were affected by her Alice, since they were at her den, causing their Alice abilities to weaken. When Yuka came into the academy, she weakened the barrier around her, because of their past relations. Her relative, Masachika Shiki inherited her strong Alice, and was mentioned as the long-waiting successor of Hii-sama. Relationships Shizune Yamanouchi ''Main Article: ''Shizune Yamanouchi Shizune is a third year, Special Star student in the High School Division and a member of Hana Hime Den, who served directly under Hii-sama. She is the representative of the technical ability class, thus making her as Hotaru Imai's senior. She has Alice of Sound-controling that makes her able to control creatures including plants by using her voice. Her nickname in the Hana Hime Den is Iris Flower or "Kakitsubata" . Shizune is quite the schemer. She was actually the one who hooked up Hotaru with her camera and got her into the blackmailing business. Having the same attitude as Hotaru, she also dare to say that Hii-sama is a weirdo, despite that she scolded Hotaru for her manners during the New Year Party in Hanahime-Den Arc. Just like Kaoru Igarashi, she is among the people who share close relationship with Hii-sama. Masachika Shiki ''Main Article: Masachika Shiki Masachika Shiki is a distant relative to the middle school principal, Hī-sama. He has taken over her mantle of the middle school principal by striking a deal with the ESP. Despite that he is a man, Hii-sama did not show any kind of disgust feeling to him and care him very much; this was revealed during the Escape Arc that she asked him to leave the academy for the freedom that she and the HSP was unable to have. He is among the people who share close relationship with Hii-sama. Kaoru Hyuuga (Igarashi) Main Article: Kaoru Hyuuga Formally known as '''Kaoru Igarashi. Kaoru was the mother of Aoi and Natsume. She died of an "accident" before the story started, because of her rebellion against the academy. Kaoru and Yuka were best friends while their stay in the academy. She was a member of Hanahime-Den with nicknamed "Benibara no Kimi", which means Red Rose Princess. She served under Hii-sama and worked as a spy under HSP. Hii-sama appeared to be in regret for unable to do anything during the Escape Arc as she remembered in the past when she received Kaoru's death. She is among the people who share close relationship with Hii-sama. Kazumi Yukihira Main Article: Kazumi Yukihira Kazumi Yukihira is the High School Principal of Alice Academy. He is the elder brother of Izumi Yukihira and the uncle of Mikan Sakura. Apparently he has close relationship with Hii-sama (among of the people who close with her), and it was shown during Past Arc where Hii-sama was asking Yuka to try to insert his Longevity Alice stone into her body, which was send to the lady principal as a New Year Gift. Just like Shiki, Hii-sama shows no disgust towards him like she does to other males. Izumi Yukihira Main Article: Izumi Yukihira Izumi was Kazu's younger brother and his only family in the academy, also Mikan Sakura's father. At first, Hii-sama showed disgust and hatred towards Izumi, as in the inaugural address ceremony's speech (Past Arc), she looked at him "with a look of seeing dirty thing" and also when he came for Yuka's protection, she called him as "King of Monkey" and asked him to make a monkey dance. However later on, she slowly accepted him, and was shocked and saddened upon hearing about his death. Principal Kuonji Main Article: Principal Kuonji He is the Elemetary School Division's principal. He was the mastermind of every chaos and troubles that happened to all characters, mainly Mikan, Natsume and Yuka. Many of the other teachers fear and dislike him because of his treatment towards the students, particularly the Dangerous Ability Class, and his unemotional consideration to their well-being. Many students, especially Mikan and Natsume, hate him and want nothing more than to defeat him. The Hii-sama naturally despises the ESP, as she has always known about his evilness and crimes, particularly for his part in Izumi's death as well as Kaoru's death. She cries tears of happiness after he was defeated. Trivia *Like all three of the principals of the Academy, her age is unknown and her appearance is younger than she may be. However, in Gakuen Alice Volume 19, it is revealed that her age is in 50s. This could be during the time of Izumi's death and Yuka's escaping to the outside world, 11 years before the current story. *Hī-sama is the only female principal. *In Chapter 132, It is reveal that Hii-sama was the one who gave both Subaru Imai and Shuichi Sakurano the Triple Star ranking, after they both graduated from Elementary School Division. *The only man that can get closer to Hii-sama aside Shiki Masachika is the HSP Kazumi Yukihira. His brother Izumi is acceptable later on, after Hii-sama accepted Yuka Azumi to be under her protection. Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Barrier Alice Category:Principal Category:Staff Category:OB Category:Alice Holder